Akaba Mahiro
Akaba Mahiro (Kanji: 朱場, 魔火狼; English: Scarlet Field, Demonic Flame Wolf), also known as the Adept (Romaji: Adeputo; Kana: アデプト), is a major character of Spartan Academy X. He is a brand new member of Xifas and the one-and-only first cousin of Asuka Michiya. He joined Xifas out of the desire to "Have an adventure!", so he does not hesitate to participant in the crusade during the Unseen Ones Arc. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Role WIp... Abilities and Equipment Mental Capabilities * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Intelligence Superhuman Intelligence]: As a result of "learning" how to Frame Skip his brain by observing Michiya, Mahiro is able to process information at a rate that is vastly superior to any supercomputer on the planet! Physical Capabilities * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Agility Enhanced Agility]: * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Speed Enhanced Speed]: Quirk Main Article: Renaissance Man * Renaissance Man (Romaji: Runesansu Man; Kana: ルネサンス・マン) - Is an Emitter-class quirk which allows Mahiro to observe an individual as a means of procuring the ability to utilize ONE of the individual's maneuvers or techniques. Notably, in order to procure the ability to utilize an individual's maneuvers or technique, Mahiro has to observe the individual utilize the maneuver or technique. In addition, once Mahiro has procured one of an individual's maneuvers or techniques, Mahiro will NOT be able to procure any of the individual's other maneuvers or techniques. Also, Mahiro is NOT capable of procuring a property or trait. In other words, Mahiro can only procure something that is DONE. He can not procure something that is EXHIBITED. ** Big Bang Impact (Romaji: Biggu Ban Inpakuto; Kana: ビッグ・バン・インパクト) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from Akechi Ichigo. It allows Mahiro to ignite an explosion with naught but a single punch of his right hand! ** Bolt Punch (Romaji: Boruto Ponchi; Kana: ボルト・ポンチ) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from Miko Hakudoshi. It allows Mahiro to ionize an entity into electricity with naught but a single punch of his left hand. ** DaShock (Romaji: DāShokku; Kana: ダーショック) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from Kita Naomi. It allows Mahiro to transform into electricity and then travel as a bolt of lightning for a short a specific amount of distance. ** Mindwipe (Romaji: Maindowaipu; Kana: マインドワイプ) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from Sato Fuka. It allows Mahiro to erase his memory of "learning" an individual's maneuver and thereby allows Mahiro to "learn" a different one of the individual's maneuvers. ** Snapshot (Romaji: Sunappushotto; Kana: スナップショット) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from a cellphone. It allows Mahiro to snap a picture of whatever is within his view and then text that picture to any cellphone that is within range of the text. ** Star Gaze (Romaji: Sutā Geizū; Kana: スター・ゲイズー) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from Hojo Haru. It allows Mahiro to emit a large beam of destructive light from his eyes. ** Starlight (Romaji: Sutāraito; Kana: スターライト) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from Sato Ryu. It allows Mahiro to solidify electrons. ** Witchcraft (Romaji: Uitchi Kurafuto; Kana: ウイッチ・クラフト) - Is a maneuver that Mahiro "learned" from Onizuka Iona. It allows him to expel the Dark Magic quirk's plasma from all of his body's pores. Trivia * His theme is Don't Think Twice. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Xifas